Social networking computer services allow users to connect with a wide circle of other users, such as acquaintances, friends, peers, colleagues, and the like, while also providing the ability to locate information about those connections through their social network profiles. This functionality can be useful to social network users wanting to know more about their connections, but it requires that a user have sufficient time to navigate to a social network homepage, perform a search for a connection of interest, and sort through one or more social network account pages to locate the specific information that the user is searching for. Additionally, if a user of a social network would like to create a group on the social network that includes one or more of their connections, they must create a group name on the social network, identify connections that should be invited to the group, and manually generate any additional information about the group that they would like included with the group description. The time and effort required to perform such actions on social networks makes performing those actions difficult when users are short on time. For example, when users are meeting their connections in person, it is often too difficult, distracting and/or time consuming to identify information about their connections while meeting in a group setting.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.